


give or take [stoll brothers oneshots]

by snowsbazed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/F, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Origin Story, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsbazed/pseuds/snowsbazed
Summary: ❝give it back, stoll!❞in which the history of travis + connor thus far is revealed-to make up for the 10 seconds of book time they had in total!-*look out for upcoming book on the life of travis + connor pre percy jacksonalso posted on wattpad + ff.net [same username]





	1. Chapter 1

**[info]**

**no chb chronicles characters/ideas belong to me; all rights go to rick riordan  
(1/26/19)**

since the stoll brothers have a whole 10 seconds of book time in 3 whole book  _series_ , i've decided to dedicate a whole oneshots book to my fave brothers

i'm also planning a book on the lives of the two before percy comes to camp! so look out for that!

so sit back and enjoy

(there won't be much connor x characters bc i honestly prefer him single)  
(there will be tratie uwu)


	2. [welcome to camp half-blood]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how travis and connor came and reacted to camp half-blood!  
> \+ ages: connor, 10 ,, travis, 11

**_connor_ **

Connor thought his eyes were tricking him. That someone had finally retaliated and put a drug in his and his brother's food at the home. Payback for repeatedly holding one-man plays so Travis could go through the rooms and steal money, food, you name it. 

Ahead of him lay a summer camp sprawled just below the hill he and Travis stood atop of. Connor had never been to a summer camp before, but surely it didn't have a battle arena and a massive climbing wall with... was that lava?

He turned to his best friend, Ryland, who had insisted on escaping the home and coming to the camp. Apparently, he'd "read about it in a brochure" but Connor wasn't so sure. How did he know the exact location if it was in the middle of nowhere? And why couldn't the taxi driver see it?

"Yo, what...? Ryland, what the heck is this place?" Travis asked, mesmerized.

"Camp Half-Blood," his friend said proudly. "A place for kids like you and guys like me."

"Guys like us?" Connor asked, before shaking his head. "Wait- guys like  _you?_  What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryland grabbed for his belt buckle and Travis frantically waved his hands,

"No, man! Not like that, I mean- no!"

Ryland scoffed, "Oh, not like that! Just wait."

Connor was expecting to get kicked out of the camp before they even tried to  _register_. I don't think the directors would appreciate a homeless preteen boy stripping at the top of their hill. But instead of a penis, Connor was greeted by another layer of fluffy pants. No, not pants-

"You're a goat man!" Travis shrieked, pulling Connor back.

"I'm a  _satyr_ , thank you!" Ryland replied, clearly offended. "And this is Camp Half-Blood, it's for children of gods!"

"Of  _gods?_  What are you  _on_ , Ryland!" Travis continued on hysterically.

Connor didn't know what to think. Their mom was most definitely not a god, just an a-hole. And their dad... well, he never met him. Travis remembered him vaguely, but he couldn't possibly be a god. 

"Just shut up, Travis!" Ryland shouted. "I'll take you to meet Chiron, he's the activities director. And please- don't call  _him_  a crackhead, too Travis."

***

After Ryland's goat legs, Connor didn't think things could get any weirder, but, of course, he was wrong. It all looked normal enough at the beginning, normal with the exception of sword fighting classes and the guy with a zillion eyes. The guy sized Connor up and down which gave him a major headache just watching it. 

Their goatish friend led them to a massive mansion painted baby blue. It looked homey enough, almost like a vacation home with white trim and a massive wooden deck that held two men playing cards. One was kinda chubby with curly black hair and the ugliest shirt Connor had ever seen. It was as if the guy went through a Hawaiian tourist shop and thought  _hmm... which shirt here is the most revolting?_  The other one looked older, with a crazy looking beard and an old-fashioned tweed jacket. He sat in a wheelchair, a purple knit blanket covering his legs. If they were gods, he hoped they didn't smite him on the spot for going to mass at the home. It wasn't like he had a choice, though. Hopefully, they cared. 

"Oh! Mr. D! I- uh-" Ryland looked flustered, bowing to the fat guy. "I found two brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll. Not too powerful-"

"Hey!" Travis interrupted.

"But their scent combined was enough to attract an empousa, I think. Or maybe she just had donkey scented perfume..."

The wheelchair guy raised his hand, "No need to explain, Ryland. Good job. If I may, I would like to have a word with the boys. You may continue with your satyr-esque activities."

Ryland nodded, walking away. His goat hooves made a  _clop, clop, clop_  every step he took. Travis turned to the man in the wheelchair, who was beckoning for them to follow him through the door. Connor turned to his brother, cocking his head to the side asking a silent question:  _Should we?_  Travis nodded, starting up the wooden stairs. Wheelchair guy smiled, leading them into the mansion.

It wasn't what he expected at all. Instead of a living room, there was a ping pong table, a small couch, and an entrance to another room labeled  _infirmary_. 

"You may sit on the couch if you please," wheelchair guy said kindly. "I am Chiron, the director of activities here at Camp Half-Blood. We have a lot to discuss."

Chiron explained that all campers were the children of gods. Travis tried to argue that he had known their dad as a baby, so he couldn't  _possibly_  be a god, but Chiron said that if they could enter the camp, they were "demigods." It was too much to take in. There were moments where Connor would pinch both himself and his brother to see if he was dreaming. Maybe he was in a coma.

After describing the wonderful world of being a demigod (in which your life was almost constantly in danger), Chiron began to rise out of his wheelchair. Connor couldn't believe it. Not only was the supposedly chair-bound man standing up, but he was turning into a horseman!

"Bro-  _what?_ " Travis whispered, his head probably spinning as much as Connor's was.

It had already been a long day and it was only noon.

***

After they were done a guy named Luke led them to a cabin named after some god. Hermit? Hurted? Connor didn't even bother trying to remember. The guy was about 18 and seemed pretty cool. The only thing that was weird was a wicked looking gash on the side of his face. It looked fresh but old enough to not need any bandages. Luke caught Connor staring and chuckled, 

"Pretty ugly, isn't it?"

He nodded hesitantly prompting Travis to elbow him in the stomach. This caused Luke to laugh more.

"It's fine, you can admit it. Got it from a dragon, can you believe it? My dad asked me to get this thing for him..." his voice trailed off, and Connor could detect the slightest bit of resentment in his voice.

Even so, he admired the older demigod. He was cool, strong, and fought a dragon.  _I wanna be like Luke when I get older_ , Connor decided in his mind, grinning as they made their way to the cabin. It was the only one that looked normal. After a U-shaped arrangement of glowing gold and silver buildings, a pink life-sized dollhouse, and even a house with a garden on the roof, he was glad to hang out in the traditional cabin until his dad decided to reveal himself.

"It could take days," Chiron warned. "Even weeks, so don't get your hoped up."

Still, Connor had a gut feeling that his dad would claim them that night. Or maybe it was just indigestion. 

Of course, he was wrong. After three campfires, two singalongs, and a sword fighting class, their dad still hadn't claimed them. While he was getting used to the Hermes cabin and didn't want to leave, being in the dark of who his dad was left him anxious and moody. Travis quickly began making friends, and even enemies. In the three days the brothers had been there, they'd wreaked so much havoc on the camp that they had become enemies with the likes of three particular ladies: Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, and Katie Gardner.

While attempting to break into the Camp store, with Connor as the lookout, Travis made friends with two guys named Chris and Charlie, who went by his last name Beckendorf. They were impressed by his brother's knowledge of locks. When they asked how he could pick it almost with his mind he replied, 

"Dunno. I just can."

On the fourth night, Connor had finally accepted the fact that he was not dreaming and that his new life was living at a summer camp in the middle of Long Island where no non-demigod person could find them. He enjoyed singing weird campfire songs with his brother and the other people in the Hermes cabin. 

Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, silencing the laughing and singing. Still, the mood was joyful and full of excitement. Connor would  _never_  go back to the home after this. 

"Calm down, everyone! I have an announcement about the next game of capture the flag-"

Cheers erupted from around the campfire.

"-which will be held tomorrow. As for teams, I..."

He faltered, looking straight at Connor and his brother. He, along with many others, smiled at them. Around him, Hermes kids clapped them on the back, cheering.  _What_? he wondered, turning to his brother. Then he saw it: something green was floating on top of his head. Some kind of stick.

"What the heck is on your head?" they asked each other at the same time, attempting to swat it away. 

Realization dawned on Travis' face and he grinned, turning to Luke. Seconds later, Connor finally understood what happened. They were claimed. And he knew exactly where he had seen that symbol before.

"Hail Travis and Connor Stoll," Chiron said happily as other cabins cheered. "Sons of Hermes, lord of messengers, mischief, and thievery!"

It was all starting to make sense.

 


	3. [the son of poseidon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy being claimed from the perspective of travis!  
> \+ ages: travis, 12 ,, connor, 11

**travis**

He didn't look like much at first. Travis just knew another kid was coming into the Hermes cabin. Unlike Luke and Connor, he didn't mind newcomers. He felt bad for them, especially the ones who were never claimed. But again, he didn't look like much. Then he told his story.

Percy Jackson was his name, same age as Travis. In his hand, he held the horn of the minotaur. Travis didn't think he ever let go of it, though that might have been because Luke mentioned the two brothers by name and their "special skills." 

Nothing could have prepared Travis for what happened that night during capture the flag. Annabeth and Luke had formed a plan that included Percy but refused to share it with anyone.

"Just go with it!" Annabeth shouted, irritated at their constant questions.

"You're setting him up to literally  _die!_ " Connor shot back.

Luke placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, which calmed him down. Connor always had a soft spot for Luke, something Travis would never understand. He wasn't  _that_  cool, certainly not as cool as like,  _anyone_  else. Percy was off on the edge of the crowd trying to put on his armor correctly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, making her way towards him,

"Idiot."

Chiron announced the beginning of the game. His team cheered before dispersing to their assigned positions. As always, Travis and Connor were on offense. They were quick, but not very good fighters. Despite countless sword fighting lessons with Luke, they never retained any tricks to memory. It was much easier to set up traps and let the magic happen by itself.

The brothers sneaked through the forest, hoping to avoid any confrontation until they found the flag. By the creek, they heard shouting that could've only been the Ares cabin. 

"Let's keep away from there," Connor mouthed but Travis shook his head. 

He wanted to see what was going on. Plus, some Ares kids could be real thick. They might reveal where the flag was thinking nobody was around. Travis waved his brother toward him and they carefully crossed over large fallen trees and branches to a clearing in between the trees. 

"That's Percy!" Connor whispered urgently, pulling out his never-once-used knife.

"No," Travis held him back. "We can't risk them seeing us and getting even madder. They'll think it's a setup!"

It was then that the two brothers realized it  _was_  a setup. Luke and Annabeth knew Clarisse and her cabin would want to go after Percy since he embarrassed them with the toilets incident.  _Iconic_ , he thought to himself. 

"So we just want Clarisse to murder him?"

"Let's wait," he advised. "If he can't handle himself we'll cause a distraction."

Clarisse spent a lot of time taunting, so Travis wasn't too worried. Most of the time the daughter of Ares was all talk. Then, she attacked Percy with her electric spear. Connor nearly cried out prompting Travis to cover his mouth, which then prompted his brother to _lick it_. 

"Fucking nasty!" Travis hissed, withdrawing his hand from Connor's mouth.

Percy collapsed into the creek and for a moment he didn't get up. 

"Please, dad," Connor prayed. "I burned extra M&Ms at dinner tonight, if you even care, please don't let Percy die. He's just a newbie and his mom just died. He isn't thriving."

Travis was about to call his brother a shithead before Percy rose out of the water, eyes blazing with anger. He wished he had a camera to capture the look on Clarisse's face, it was a mixture of shock and... _was that fear?_  Percy raised his once too heavy sword and defeated the entire cabin. 

" _Bro_ ," someone behind them whispered.

The brothers jumped, turning to face Will Solace who was a son of Apollo. He was only ten, but vicious when it came to stealing the flag. Nobody had the heart to injure him so he just snagged that bitch and ran. Travis  _loved_  having him on his team. 

Out of nowhere, Luke ran onto their side carrying the opposing team's flag. Everyone broke out into a massive roar, applauding their half brother and Annabeth. Travis wanted to be happy, but they nearly risked Percy's life to do so. Clearly, he wasn't the only one pissed off. The new kid went off at Annabeth, demanding to know why he was used as the bait. 

"Wait- stay in the water," Annabeth commanded. 

At first, Travis was confused. Maybe after five years at a camp for kids who were children of gods, she was losing her mind. Then he saw it: Percy's wounds from the Ares kids were healing. Gashes were closing by themselves and color was slowly returning to his face.

"What the fuck," Will murmured, earning him a few disapproving glances from his older half-siblings.

"Now come out."

He obliged and immediately Percy slumped and the injuries stopped mending. While the rest of camp started coming up with wild theories, the most unlikely thing happened: a giant dog jumped out from behind the trees and attacked Percy. Not a dog; a  _hellhound_. Nearly everyone, both teams, cried out in alarm and advanced forward.

The sight was sickening. The monster, which shouldn't have been able to get through Camp Half-Blood's borders, ripped through Percy's too-big armor and tore his flesh to shreds. Chiron arrived just in time to shoot the creature in the neck, but Percy was still bleeding like crazy.  _Gods don't let him die it's been a whole ten seconds_ , Travis prayed to no god in particular.

"Chiron, look at this! Percy, go back in the water," Annabeth said once again. 

The new kid listened, moving back into the creek for the second time. Again, the wounds healed themselves, scarring right before their very eyes until  _poof!_  there was nothing. A few campers gasped, but not at what Travis thought. Above his head, a holographic green triton glowed. Percy Jackson was claimed, but he was claimed by a god who swore never to have children. 

" _Di Immortales_ ," Luke mumbled, suddenly beside him and Connor. 

It was at that moment Travis knew, Poseidon severely fucked up.

***

"You knew Clarisse was gonna go after him, didn't you," Travis confronted luke once they'd reached the Hermes cabin. 

After such a crazy night, nobody would be in the mood to argue but Travis was livid. Not even Annabeth could be that cruel, especially to a new kid. 

"Hey!" Connor shouted. "At least we won the game! Luke knows what he's doing!"

"You're just gonna follow him blindly, aren't you?"

"I don't follow anyone blindly, that's physically impossible!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"Really? Well, you're a-"

"Guys!" Luke interrupted, slightly irritated. "Travis, I did what I had to do. And not only did we win, but Percy got claimed. I did him a favor."

Travis opened his mouth to argue but realized it was no use. Luke would never listen to him and what was done was done. Percy was claimed by Poseidon, a god who swore to never have kids. Everyone knew that meant something bad was happening. Despite the win, the whole cabin was quiet and tense. Instead of the usual celebration following a victory, Luke called lights out immediately after everyone had settled in. 

He knew everyone was awake. Nobody could sleep. It was on that day everything changed. Nothing, and Travis meant nothing, would ever be the same at Camp Half-Blood. 


End file.
